Distressed wood flooring is typically comprised of a plurality of planks distressed to make the planks look and feel as if the planks are aged planks. To give the planks a unique look and finish, the planks can be hand distressed or machine distressed. However, hand distressing a plank can be a time-consuming, labor-intensive job in which a skilled craftsman uses a variety of tools to individually distress each plank. Thus, because of the amount of time and skill required to distress a plank by hand, hand-distressed planks can be prohibitively expensive.
Machines can be used to sand and/or scrape planks to try and replicate a hand-distressed look without requiring a skilled craftsman and to more quickly distress the planks. However, with conventional distressing machines, repetitive markings can be formed that can detract from the aesthetic value of the planks when installed as part of a flooring system.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for methods, systems and devices for machine-distressing planks without creating repetitive markings. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described herein.